Ícaro
by Morimori-chan
Summary: • [ Conjunto de drabbles ] • Kotori, quiere ser como Ícaro...batir sus —invisibres— alas y volar hasta que el calor del sol las derrita. Ahnela morir en su abismo de radiantes sonrisas... • (KotoSawa/SawaKoto) • Sawamura Eijun x Minami Kotori. Esta serie de drabbles participa en el Topic: "Reto express" Del Foro El Abrevadero"
1. Nota

Bueno es momento de seguir los consejos de senpai y difundir el crack, con eso en mente es hora de combatir mi flojera y trabajar en este pequeño proyecto —de varios que serán—

Por donde empiezo, este conjunto de drabbles cuyo número total desconozco —mínimo espero hacer veinte o más— son dedicados a una de mis parejas favoritas que marcan el inicio de mi primer intento de crossover.

Lo pareja en cuestión es el KotoSawa o SawaKoto (Minami Kotori x Sawamura Eijun, viceversa o hasta que encuentre un nombre mejor) ella —Kotori— es del anime/juego de **Love Live School Idol Project** y él —Eijun— viene del manga/anime de deportes más específico de béisbol **Diamond no Ace**.

Si bastante crack, aunque no es tan descabellada la idea de unirlos. Cada drabble (con un mínimo de 100 palabras y un máximo 500 palabras) será independiente entre sí, —quizás algunos tengan continuidad— (acepto peticiones, si alguien tiene o quiere un tema en específico y les gusta cómo me quedan los drabbles con mucho gusto haré su idea lo mejor que pueda sin defraudar sus expectativas), los drabbles serán narrados el primera, tercera persona, desde las perspectiva de Kotori, Eijun, ambos o bajo los ojos de un tercero.

Las temáticas de cada drabble será variada (en uno pueden estar un mundo de tematica escolar y al siguiente puede ser algo de temática vampírica o qué se yo) pueden ser hetero, yuri y uno que otro yaoi —me cuesta ver a Kotori como hombre pero Eijun como chica grrrr—

Si de casualidad recibo un review —lo que dudo— si tiene cuenta le responderé por pm (solo no espere una próxima respuesta puesto que por cierta razón inhabilité el recibir pm, como es la primer vez que lo hago no sé muy bien como funcione) si no cuentan con cuenta de fanfiction les responderé al final del siguiente capítulo, no sean tímidos no muerdo y saber que no soy la única que los empareja me hará feliz.

Es momento de poner el disclaimer (la única vez que lo verán)

 **Disclaimer: Daiya no Ace/Ace of Diamond/Diamond no Ace** es propiedad de **Yuji Terajima** mientras **qué Love Live School Idol** Project es propiedad de **ASCII Media Works** …de ser míos no tendría la necesidad de empezar este proyecto.

 **Nota:** Primer intento de crossover, posible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar. Cualquier falta de ortografía, gramática, redacción o lo que vean no duden en decir para poder corregir. Tratare de actualizar una vez a la semana, en caso de hacerlo más seguido ni s emocionen... soy más lenta que un caracol.

Y eso es todo, si después de este leve momento siguen interesados los invito a leer el primer drabble de este conjunto.


	2. Chapter 1: Hola

**Disclaimer: Daiya no Ace/Ace of Diamond/Diamond no Ace** es propiedad de **Yuji Terajima** mientras **qué Love Live School Idol** Project es propiedad de **ASCII Media Works** …de ser míos no tendría la necesidad de empezar este proyecto.

 **Nota:** **"Este escrito es un reto express del foro El abrevadero".**

 **Palabras:** 456.

* * *

 **H** ola

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro o eso trataban de aparentar.

Ella había salido a dar un paseo, quiere despejar su mente y olvidar que una vez más su madre eligió por ella.

(Es un ave que no puede volar y escapar de su jaula, está cansada de ocultar su tristeza)

Aunque él haya permitido dejarse tentar (los golpes de su abuelo y los constantes eres un "idiota" cortesía de su familia son los que influyeron en realidad) no está convencido con la decisión que le hicieron tomar.

(Un sol que está cansado de sonreír, de fingir ante todos que está bien)

Ella camina sin un rumbo en específico, su aflicción le ciega para ver algo más allá de su tristeza.

Él hace lo mismo, camina para llegar a su "destino" su pésima orientación sumando que es la primera vez que esta en Tokyo lo hacen perderse sin saber a dónde tiene que ir.

Cada uno esta inverso en su propia desdicha, ambos están "perdidos"… no se percatan de cómo su desgracia se sincroniza y los pone en el mismo lugar.

Paso a paso, poco a poco como un par de imanes se van atrayendo.

(Ella siente calor y él tiene ganas de volar)

•

Una piedra ―que casi le hace tropezar― le vuelve a la realidad, por primer vez divisa su entorno; se sorprende al observar que se encuentra en el parque. Con lentitud se dirige hacia esa banca que vio desocupada, toma asiento y suspira…odia no tener el valor de decir lo que su voz calla ―sabotea― y decir lo que en verdad quiere.

Sus piernas le duelen y con el orgullo levemente mancillado (a causa de estar deambulando por una hora sin llegar a los dormitorios espíritu de Seidou) accedió a pedir indicaciones para llegar a donde se supone que debe estar… siendo así no comprende cómo es que llego a un parque. ―sentado en una banca, recuperando energía—

(Aunque a veces no lo parezca su mente le señala que tal vez esto es una señal de que su "decisión" fue errónea)

—Es tarde para eso, Eijun—murmura para sí.

(En su caso no le queda más que resignarse —una vez más—)

—Por lo menos Umi-chan y Honoka-chan estarán conmigo—se dice. Lo único bueno de su futuro "destino".

Recuperado busca una nueva persona que le dé indicaciones.

Ella ve la hora en su celular, sabiendo que ya es momento de regresar a su jaula.

Un suave céfiro sopla…

Él ve un bello par de joyas verdes y ella se derrite ante esas iris de tinte caoba.

Es raro, los segundos pasan, se mantienen en silencio, se observan, cada uno con la mirada fija en su contra parte…

Se saludan diciéndose, hola.


	3. Chapter 2: Ridículos (Inktober —4)

**Comunidad:** Inktober 2018 With Pensurfing, "I _ you"

 **Día 4:** I forgive you (te perdono)

* * *

 **¿R** idículos **?**

* * *

Era raro o mejor dicho, parecía imposible que algún día ese por llegara a tener una discusión.

Ambos son jodidamente cursis y empalagosos (a palabras de sus compañeros de equipo), una pareja que emana una diabética aura rosa... Esa qué te hace vomitar arcoíris y flores multicolor de solo verle. Con eso presente, ninguno de ellos entiende lo qué hizo bakamura como para soltar la ira y furia de la siempre tranquila y amable Kotori (mánager del equipo).

Es la primera vez en el año y medio que llevan conociéndola que la ven enojada; les sorprende que Sawamura la persiga por todos lados, le ruega y ella, lo ignora como si fuera un insignificante insecto, una basura que no vale la pena y por ende carece de su atención.

─Kotori...

─¡Déjame en paz!

Ven como su compañero de equipo no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar pues Kotori, le propinó una bofetada que lo hizo callar y caer al suelo. Él, observa como ella se va, sin voltear —aunque sea por un segundo— a verle o dirigirle la palabra.

─Haruichi, recuerda me qué no debo de hacer enojar a la novia de Sawamura.

─Satoru, creó que eso no es lo importante en estos momentos─responde, él joven de rosada cabellera.

─Hasta a mí, me dolió.

—¡Miyuki-senpai!─exclaman, ambos chicos. Era un tanto raro el que él viniera a los salones de segundo grado; además, no lo veían en su papel de capitán... ¿Qué hacía allí?

─¿Qué haces aquí?

Bajo otras circunstancias hubiera regañado a Satoru sin embargo, en estos momentos agradece lo directo —poco tacto— que tiene su compañero. Además, tiene curiosidad.

─Nozomi, me pidió que le entregara esto a Kotori─señala el libro que está en su mano derecha. ─Parece qué llegué en un mal momento─agrega. Igual de sorprendido ante lo surreal de la escena que presenció.

─¿No creen qué deberíamos de ayudar a, Eijun?

Ambos chicos le ven con ¿pánico?, es obvio que ninguno de los dos quiere ofrecerse como voluntario. Él, lo haría si tuviera experiencia al respecto sin embargo, como no tiene novia —a diferencia de Furuya y Miyuki— tiene la tarea de obligar a ese par a ayudar a Eijun. Además, sus novias son amigas de Kotori, ellas deben de saber lo qué pasó.

Mientras él empieza su batalla para que ellos ayuden a Eijun; su propósito hace que se olvide de a quién decidió ayudar... Aunque no lo parece, Sawamura Eijun tiene más que presente la presencia de sus compañeros; aunque a Haruichi no lo tenía contemplado, su plan va marchando a la perfección.

Viendo como ellos conversan, con un sigilo qué no sabe que tiene sale de allí.

─Eijun, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

─Kotori, no es necesario que me sigas perdiendo perdón─se rasca la mejilla, avergonzado de ver como la linda joven delante de él; lleva más de diez minutos disculpándose. ─Soy yo el que debería pedir tú perdón─agrega y acaricia la cabeza de la joven con ternura.

─Pero, yo te golpeé, te grité y...─lágrimas han comenzado a descender por su rostro. Por alguna razón, eso lo pone en pánico sin saber como actuar.

Es la primera vez que hace llorar a Kotori, la culpa le carcoma (después de todo, él, planeo esto), que sin más, hace lo que su madre hacía con él en estas situaciones en su niñez...

La abraza, rogando que le perdone.

.

Honestamente odia cuando Kazuya se aprovecha de su título de capitán y sin descaro alguno lo manda —obliga— a hablar con Sawamura.

Argumenta, qué al ser batería es su responsabilidad y la verdad, no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que está pasando y sin embargo, prefiere ir a tener qué soportar los sermones que Miyuki le dará.

─Sawa...

─ **¡LO SIENTO!**

 _«¿Qué está pasando?»_

Qué alguien le explique por qué ese par de ridículos, se abraza mutuamente y entre sollozos se piden perdón.


End file.
